La Despedida
by miiaPotter
Summary: Hermione y Harry se despiden.


Veo la lluvia caer y me arrepiento de mis actos pasados, pero se que seguiré adelante sin ella. Por ella, tengo que hacerlo.

Fueron aproximadamente dos años atrás que terminamos nuestra relación. Hermione y yo habíamos sido muy felices, pero ambos teníamos deberes que cumplir, y uno de ellos era casarnos con las personas que no queríamos.

Ella estaba destinada a estar con Ronald y mi compromiso con Ginny esta predestinado desde que fuimos chicos. Siempre me gusto, siempre le guste, y ella era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, parte de la familia que me acogió sin tener que hacerlo, y la cual me dio el cariño que nunca recibí. Además, Ron siempre amó a Hermione, y se que ella siempre sintió algo especial por el.

Igualmente ahora mientras observo las lágrimas del cielo ya negro no puedo evitar pensar en que hubiera sido si Hermione y yo no nos hubiéramos separado. ¿Nuestras vidas serian asombrosas como lo son ahora? ¿Tendríamos todavía el cariño de los Weasley? Y si no fuera así, ¿como estaríamos nosotros en este momento? ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿O ya hubiéramos dejado de lado nuestra relación? Seguramente la primera opción, no creo que Hermione o yo nos hubiéramos rendido si nos amaramos.

Pero entonces porque fue que lo hicimos. Oh si, ella creyó que seria lo mejor para todos. Claro que en todos, ni ella ni yo entramos. Estamos devastados, nos amamos, pero estamos casados con otras personas, personas que ni se dan cuenta que nuestro amor nunca terminó.

Veo como Ginny entra de la mano de su hermano y su mejor amiga, la mujer a la que amo secretamente, como se que nunca amaré a Ginny. Los veo entrar a mi casa todos mojados y riéndose. Pero no entiendo porque están tan felices.

Ginny se encamina a mí y me besa. Hermione y Ron me dan un abrazo y me felicitan. Porque, hasta ahora no lo sabía. Ginny me dice que está embarazada. Con lágrimas en sus ojos me abraza y yo lo hago en retorno. Miro a Ron con una sonrisa, y me felicita y agradece que lo convierta en tío. Pero cuando mis ojos se encuentran con Hermione, se que su felicidad es totalmente dibujada, porque noto que nunca estuvo tan triste como en ese momento.

Sonrío y abrazo a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, mientras Ron abre una botella de champagne para festejar la llegada de mi primer hijo. Hermione se limpia sus silenciosas lágrimas en mi camisa y abraza a Ginny con verdadera alegría. Su envidia se nota, pero lo peor es que no es una envidia verde, sino una buena envidia.

Cuando mis mejores amigos se van de casa, Ginny entra a bañarse y me pregunta si quiero acompañarla. Le digo que entrare en un rato y salgo afuera para ver si Ron y Hermione ya se fueron. Están caminando de la mano a lo lejos y no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Les gritó que se detengan, pero solo Hermione parece haberme escuchado. Para de repente y se vuelve hacia mí. Ron al no escucharme la mira con curiosidad. Al verme mi amigo me saluda con una mano y desaparece. Hermione se queda unos minutos más. Ambos sabemos que esta será nuestra última vista como amantes clandestinos. Corro hacia ella pero parece que nunca llegare a alcanzarla ya que ella me para antes de que la abraze.

Levanta su cabeza y con los ojos lagrimosos me dice:

Te amo Harry, y se que esto no será un adiós, sino que un hasta pronto. Se que Ginny te hará feliz, y se que tu puedes hacerla feliz. Vive tu vida y déjame ir de una vez. Yo se que yo tengo que hacerlo.

Lloro por primera vez en la tarde y la abrazo mientras le digo en el oído:

-También te amo Hermione. Desearía que no fuera así, entonces todo seria más fácil pero no lo es. Solo se que te amo, y que nunca amare a alguien así en mi vida.

Hermione llora mientras me escucha, finalmente levanta la cabeza y me da un corto beso en los labios. La veo desaparecer de mis brazos, y la última vez que la veo es cuando me saluda desde lejos y desaparece de mi vista.

Doy media vuelta y me encamino a mi casa. A mi destino que me espera con otra mujer que se que nunca podré amar, como la que apareció detrás de mi mientras caminaba hacia mi nueva vida.


End file.
